


Hands

by catsandladyluck



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hands, M/M, SnowBaz, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: Some people say that the best way to find happiness is to travel the world with the one that you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting my shortest fic ever (: Enjoy!

_Baz_

 

Some people say that the best way to find happiness is to travel the world with the one that you love. That walking hand-in-hand with that person will create new adventures and special memories. And that by creating these adventures and memories, you will then find the key to a fulfilling life.

But I’m not envious of those people who say and do that. I don't even need to leave my bed to achieve such happiness. Because here in my bed, I have all I need. Because here in this moment, I can see the whole world in Simon’s hands.


End file.
